Don't Fear The Reaper
by xAlec
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN ! Retrouvez nos amis dans une soirée des plus mouvementée. Parce que quand il y a des bonbons il y a forcément GABRIEL et ses bêtises. (Eh oui...)


HAPPY HALLOWEEN !

Retrouvez nos amis dans une soirée des plus mouvementé. Parce que quand il y a des bonbons il y a forcément GABRIEL et ses bêtises. Je vous en dit pas plus, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas.

(Merci pour vos reviews super mimi, vos ajouts en favoris, tout ça, tout ça sur "My Sunshine". Love You)

Bonne lecture, et désolé pour les fautes ^^'

Don't Fear The Reaper

Dean de par son métier, connaissait beaucoup de choses sur les créatures de l'ombre, il les avaient combattu, tuées. Avait était blessé, et avait parfois subi des pertes chères à son cœur. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre l'envie irrépressible de son ange pour fêter Halloween ?

« Mais bon sang, QUI t'a mis cette idée en tête Cas ? » Lui demanda Dean pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'il était revenu du supermarché du coin.

« Personne, mais quand j'ai vu les banderoles, les déguisements et les bonbons au magasin, j'ai trouvé ça chouette. Pas toi Dean ? » Attaque des Puppy-eyes. Dean ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire non.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux sortir ? » Se lamenta Dean.

« Parce qu'on va s'amuser entre deux chasses, parce que en ce moment on enchaîne les enquêtes et on peut même pas s'amuser ! »

« Mais il y a d'autre moyen de s'amuser, pas vrai mon ange ? »

Castiel savait exactement où voulait en venir Dean et un frisson se fit sentir.

« S'il te plaît Dean, ça ne nous fera pas de mal hein ? » Encore une attaque et il savait que Dean ne pourrait y résister.

« Bon c'est bon tu as gagné. » Soupira Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Merci mon amour. » Répondit Castiel en l'embrassant rapidement.

Castiel disparut dans une des pièces du bunker et Dean alla s'affaler dans le canapé une bière à la main.

« Un problème ? » Demanda Sam qui avait son nez dans l'ordinateur.

« Castiel veut fêter Halloween. » Marmonna Dean.

« Ah mais c'est génial ça ! On va pouvoir un peu souffler ! » Se réjouit Sam.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes tous ligué contre moi ou quoi ? Et en attendant qui est-ce qui va trouver une solution pour trouver Lucifer ? » Grogna Dean pas du tout motivé.

Castiel débarqua à ce moment dans le salon avec plusieurs sachets en main.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Sam en louchant sur les sachets, essayant de voir dans les creux.

« C'est le clou du spectacle de ce soir ! Quelques déguisements ! » S'exclama triomphalement Cas en brandissant les sacs.

« Tu avais tout prévu où je rêve ? » Demanda Dean.

Castiel passa à côté du canapé, et embrassa le sommet de la tête de Dean.

« Tu as tout compris. Maintenant au boulot ! »

Sam se leva d'un bon pour rejoindre Castiel, on aurait dit deux gosses.

Il y avait plusieurs déguisements. Squelettes, sorciers, diable, vampire, loup-garou et aussi.

« Ne m'approche surtout pas avec ce déguisement odieux de clown ! » Hurla Sam alors que Dean avait mis la perruque et couru après son frère.

Castiel rigola, se moquant ouvertement du cadet Winchester. Il avait oublié la plus grande phobie de Sam.

« Tu risques d'en croisé plus d'un ce soir. » Fit Dean goguenard.

Sam tira la langue à son frère et retourna voir les déguisements.

« Mais tu as dévalisé le magasin du coin ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il à Castiel tandis que ce dernier sortait le maquillage du sachet et autres accessoires.

« Non, c'est qui a payé. »

« Sérieusement ? Spoke ? T'as pas trouvé encore plus original comme nom ? » Se moqua Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en regardant Dean. Ah il n'avait pas apprécié.

« C'est pas gentil ça Dean. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris le nom et prénom d'un certain chanteur de tes groupes de rock et qui me suis fait avoir en beauté ! » Ouille, l'Ange avait du répondant, et une sacrée mémoire !

« Ok, tu as gagné. »

« Deux victoires pour moi. » Un regard et ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

Sam sortit un costume de...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » Demanda Sam à Castiel.

Cas se retourna vivement vers Sam et examina ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

« C'est un déguisement de troll. Enfin je crois. » Fini par répondre Castiel.

« Avec ta taille de géant ça sera parfait ! » Le taquina son frère.

Sam secoua la tête, son frère était vraiment incroyable. Il tira sur un bout de tissu noir et le lança à la figure de Dean.

« Eh Samantha faut pas être si susceptible ! »

« Bon ça suffit tous les deux, choisissait chacun un costume ! » Fit Castiel en coupant Sam dans son élan, alors qu'il allait faire ravaler le Samantha à Dean.

« Parce que en plus de sortir, je dois me déguiser ? » Râla Dean.

« Mais bien entendu, sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! » Fit très sérieusement Castiel en le regardant avec tout de même un petit sourire. « Oh j'avais oublié de vous dire que... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de parler que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Tous sursautèrent sauf Castiel. Sam alla ouvrir.

« Hello Little Boy ! » Fit le visiteur.

Sam lui ferma violemment la porte au nez et partit en hurlant.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, les clowns attaquent ! » Il alla se réfugier dans la cuisine, loin de la porte.

Castiel éclata de rire, tellement qu'il dût se tenir à Dean pour ne pas tomber.

« Oh merde, c'est quoi encore ce bordel ? » Demanda Dean en regardant dans la direction de la porte.

« Ce bordel s'appelle Gabriel. » Répondit Castiel en haussant les épaules.

Gabriel arriva justement à ce moment, flanqué d'un déguisement vraiment diabolique. Une espèce de clown tueur, avec des taches de sang et un sourire à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

« Gabriel, tu as mis le paquet ! » Le félicita Castiel.

« Il est parti où Samymoose ? » Demanda l'Archange en regardant tout autour de lui.

« Il est allé mourir dans son coin après avoir vu ton horrible déguisement. Et je crois qu'habillé comme ça, il ne viendra pas te parler. » Ricana Dean.

« Saaaaaammmyyyymooooossssseeeeee ! » Hurla Gabriel depuis le salon.

« GABRIEL ! Je vais te tuer ! » Sam arriva à grandes enjambés puis s'arrêta net en voyant le sourire narquois de Dean et lorsqu'il tourna enfin sa tête vers Gabriel il se figea et n'osa plus bouger.

« Bah alors, on ne vient pas dire bonjour à son Archange préféré ? » Demanda Gabriel en s'approchant de Sam.

Un Sam qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds et hésitait entre partir en courant ou sortir son arme.

« Gabriel laisse le un peu tranquille. » Fit Castiel en cachant son sourire.

Gabriel fit un sourire rendu monstrueux via le masque et il le retira ainsi que la perruque. Sam put enfin souffler un peu.

« Tu aurais pu choisir un autre déguisement Gabe... » Rouspéta Sam en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Alors vous avez décidé pour vos costumes ? » Demanda le Clown Maléfique.

« Eh bien on allait le faire, lorsqu'on a vu et surtout entendu Sam. » Fit Dean.

« Je pense me déguiser en loup garou. » Dit Castiel en cherchant le costume dans le sachet.

« Sam sera un troll et puis j'ai aucune idée de comment je vais me déguiser. » Admit Dean, sans réfléchir.

Le sourire sur le visage de Gabriel faisait aussi peur que s'il avait remis son masque, et Dean eut très, très peur pour le coup.

« Je crois que c'est une mission pour Gabriel ! » Se réjouit l'Archange en se frottant les mains. Il fouilla dans les différents sachets et sortit pleins de costumes et accessoires.

Dean vit voler un tutu rose et se demanda pourquoi il y avait un putain de tutu rose dans ce sac.

« Il y a beaucoup de trucs intéressants là-dedans. » Fit remarquer Gabriel.

On toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte. Cette fois ce fut Castiel qui alla ouvrir, Dean étant occupé avec Gabriel et Sam ne voulant plus rencontrer de clown maléfique. Cependant Castiel savait qui s'était, vu que c'était vu que c'était lui qui avait invité tout le monde.

« Salut Castiel. » Fit Balthazar en faisant une révérence.

« Balthazar... Ton costume est assez... Euh... Personnel ? » Fit Castiel en voyant Balthazar.

« Ah tu le fais pas dire ! J'ai voulu faire un remix de Céline Dion version Walking Dead, tu trouves pas qu'il en jette un max ? J'ai pris un grand plaisir à mettre du sang partout. »

Balthazar était affublé d'une immonde perruque blonde, il y avait du sang partout, des trous dans les habits. C'était du Balthazar tout craché en fait.

Ils retournèrent au salon.

« Tu as invité tout le paradis Cas ou comment ça se passe ? »

« Attends il manquerait plus que Crowley fasse son apparition et on sera au complet ! » Fit Sam.

« Si tu veux je l'appelle. » se moqua Gabriel qui mettait différents déguisements devant Dean. « Chouette ton déguisement Balthy ! »

Sam regarda un peu mieux le déguisement de Balthazar et se retint de rire.

« On a jamais eu l'occasion de fêter Halloween, du coup Castiel a eu l'aimable gentillesse de nous convier à votre petite soirée. »

« Bordel Dean-o je suis déprimé de voir que rien ne te va à par le costume de vampire. Mais c'est tellement banal... »

« Au pire le tutu rose est plutôt pas mal non ? » Demanda Sam en regardant son frère.

« Va te faire foutre Samantha ! »

Une nouvelle pseudo-dispute éclata entre les deux frères, tandis que Castiel alla se changer, Balthazar l'aida pour le maquillage. Une fois revenu, Dean resta bouche bée devant lui, Sam en profita pour lui donner un coup de coussin sur la tête.

« Wouah Angel, ça te va bien dit donc ! » Fit Dean en s'approchant de Castiel.

« Merci. Tu devrais te changer aussi, le temps tourne. » Dean leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Castiel déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant.

« Eh oublie pas les lentilles, ça va faire fureur sur toi. Samymoose, toi aussi tu dois te changer, je ferais ton ignoble maquillage après, ça marche ? » Proposa Gabriel.

Les deux frères partirent, leurs costumes en mains. Sam revint le premier et Gabriel le fit s'installer sur la chaise près de la table. Son costume était d 'un mélange de vert et de brun, un peu comme de la boue. Le maquillage resterait dans les même tons, mais Gabriel y ajoutera des zones de brun plus foncé, comme pour des croûtes.

« Il est vraiment laid ce troll. » Dit Balthazar qui finissait les retouches du maquillage de Castiel.

Castiel se retint de rire en voyant Sam faire une grimace et Balthy lui donna une tape sur la tête.

« Arrêtes de sourire ça défait tout mon maquillage. »

Dean daigna enfin se montrer. Dans un basique mais élégant costume de Vampire. Une chemise rouge sombre, une cape noire à l'extérieur et rouge à l'intérieur, il avait même des gants blancs.

Castiel se tourna pour le regarder et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux pupilles rouge sang. Les deux garçons s'étaient à nouveau isolés dans leur bulle.

« Et c'est reparti. J'ai l'impression d'être invisible quand ils font ça. » Soupira Sam.

« Dis juste que tu es jaloux ! » Se moqua Balthazar.

« N'importe quoi ! » Répondit Sam en détournant le regard pour ne plus voir le couple.

Gabriel passa son doigt sur la joue de Sam autant pour lui mettre encore du maquillage que pour le taquiner.

« Bon les tourtereaux on se bouge ! Dean par ici que je te recouvre tout de blanc ahaha. »

« Cette phrase sonne horriblement. » Grimaça Dean.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire.

Dean alla s'installer sur une autre chaise et regarda son frère.

« On dirait qu'un vrai troll t'a éternué dessus. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Tu ferais bien de te la fermer. Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui vais être blanc. » La relance faisait mal et Dean croisa les bras pour bouder.

« Vous êtes dégueulasse les mecs, sérieux. » Fit Balthazar qui commença à maquiller Dean.

« Mets lui en un peu dans les cheveux aussi, ça rendra l'aspect meilleur. » Proposa Castiel qui suivait le travail.

Une fois tous prêt, ils quittèrent la maison. Dean traînait des pieds derrière et Castiel le rejoignit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Dean ? » Demanda-t-il l'inquiétude au fond de ces yeux.

Dean se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son Ange, mais être dehors à cette période de l'année lui fit penser au passé.

« C'est rien Cas. Juste que j'aime pas trop Halloween tu vois ? »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, Castiel aimé bien voir Dean avec ces lentilles rouges, ça lui donnait un certain charme, même s'il préférait bien entendu ses beaux yeux verts.

« Mais on est ensemble, avec la famille, alors ça ira ok ? » Lui dit Castiel.

Dean caressa doucement la joue de son petit loup-garou et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Très bien. » Admit-il finalement.

« Eh vous savez que si on se réfère à Twilight, les vampires et les loups ils s'embrassent pas hein ! » Leur dit Balthazar lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le groupe.

« On réécrit l'histoire. Tu l'as bien assassinée la Céline Dion, non ? » Répliqua Dean.

« Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart will go on and on. » Hurla Gabriel en toquant à la première porte.

Balthazar allait l'assassiner lorsqu'un homme ouvrit la porte. Gabriel brandit son couteau rempli de sang et l'homme eut un mouvement de recul.

« Eh ben, ils sont vraiment réussis vos costumes. Mais fait gaffe avec ton couteau petit bonhomme, tu risques de blesser quelqu'un. » Fit l'homme en rentrant chercher des bonbons.

Sam dût retenir le Clown Psychopathe pour pas que ce dernier aille décapiter le pauvre homme. Ils remercièrent l'homme pour les bonbons et partirent.

« Moi petit ? Je sais pas ce qui m'empêche de retourner là-bas et de lui couper la tête. » Grogna Gabriel.

« T'es tellement petit qu'il t'a prit pour un môme. Ce mec est génial ! » Ricana Dean.

« Fait gaffe où c'est la tienne de tête que je vais couper. » Dit Gabriel en s'avançant vers le pauvre vampire.

« Gabe, on se calme et on continue la tournée de bonbon. » Soupira Sam.

Arrivé à la prochaine maison, ce fut Balthazar qui toqua, lorsqu'une femme ouvrit, le jeune homme prit une voix de femme enrouée.

« Des bonbons où vous finirez comme cette paaaaauvre Céline Dion. » Il insista bien sûr le pauvre et la femme hésita à leur refermer la porte aux nez lorsqu'elle tomba sur les yeux de Castiel. Elle fit un sourire et prit un bol posé sur le meuble de l'entrée. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à regarder à nouveau Castiel, son regard perçu celui d'un certain vampire qui n'avait pas l'air très enchanté. Un frisson d'angoisse la prit, elle donna les bonbons et referma la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » Demanda Gabriel en se retournant.

Tous haussèrent les épaules, puis Castiel donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Dean. Ce dernier le regarda un instant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« T'es incroyable. » Sourit Castiel.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? »

« Eeh vous venez oui ? » Gueula Sam un peu plus loin.

Castiel attrapa la main de Dean et ils rejoignirent les autres.

« Je trouve qu'ils sont radins en quantités de bonbon dans ce quartier, c'est abusé. » Se plaignit Gabriel en regardant son sachet.

Balthazar s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une forêt et l'examina.

« Il paraît qu'il y a une maison dans la forêt et que ceux qui y parviennent reçoivent le pactole de bonbons. » Cria Gabriel tout excité. « On y va hein ? On y va ? » Demanda-t-il presque en sautillant.

« Mais il y a plein d'autre maison. » Dit Sam, qui ne voulait vraiment pas entrer dans cette forêt en pleine nuit.

« Dis juste que tu as peur Samymoose ! » Se moqua Gabriel en s'approchant trop près de lui.

« Dégage, Clown Psychopathe. Grinça Sam en faisant trois pas en arrière.

Gabriel fit un rire des plus diaboliques et claqua des doigts. Tout le monde se retrouva dans la forêt mais séparé. Il faisait plutôt froid, on ne voyait quasiment rien et ils ne connaissaient pas du tout la forêt ! Gabriel, et ses idées, allait bientôt mourir.

Sam respira un bon coup et tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

« Génial, je vais par où maintenant ? » Râla-t-il.

Dean s'était retrouvé dans le même schéma, il ne prit pas la peine de regarder autour de lui et prit le chemin de droite. Sa patience était arrivé à terme. Il était séparé des autres, de Castiel surtout et il était perdu dans une forêt. Tout ça à cause d'un emplumé dopé au sucre.

Castiel avait essayé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, mais Gabriel avait tout manigancé, d'ailleurs il avait pris le soin de modifier le déguisement de Cas, celui-ci portait à présent un costume de faucheuse, même sa voix avait était modifiée. Mais seul les autres pouvaient voir les changements. Pas lui.

Gabriel était contre un arbre et rigolait d'avance à ce qui allait se passer, Balthazar était à ses côtés, étant aussi un Archange, Gabriel n'avait rien pu faire contre lui.

« C'est l'heure de s'amuser ! » Fit doucement Gabriel.

Il se téléporta et se retrouva non loin de Sam qui avait pris le chemin de gauche. Il le suivait sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Une fois assez près il hésita entre souffler sur la nuque du jeune homme ou pousser un de ces rires diaboliques dont il avait le secret.

« Je te jure que si je te retrouve je te décapite moi-même ! » Ragea Sam qui continuait d'avancer dans le brouillard.

Gabriel retint un sourire, okay, il avait peut-être un petit peu abusé sur ce coup-là mais c'était tellement drôle !

Il décida de continuer de suivre Sam sans révéler sa présence pour le moment.

Du coté de Balthazar, il décida de bouger, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire, mais selon Gabriel ça allait être marrant. Il se concentra et se téléporta près de Castiel. Il fit d'abord un pas en arrière en voyant le nouveau déguisement de ce dernier puis il eut un petit sourire. Gabriel n'était pas allé de mainmorte.

Apparemment Castiel se dirigeait dans la bonne direction vu que bientôt il tomberait sur Dean qui ce dernier continuer de marcher à pas rageur. L'Archange était plutôt impatient de voir ce que Gabriel leur avait préparé.

Castiel fit une pause et regarda tout autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de ne rien entendre, ou presque. Comme si quelque chose faisait obstacle à ses oreilles. Sa gorge le démangeait et il avait une sensation de lourdeur. Finalement sortir ce soir était peut-être une mauvaise idée après tout.

Soudain il vit une silhouette plus loin et recommença à marcher. Plus il avançait, plus il reconnaissait celui pour qui son cœur battait.

« Deeeaaan ? » l'appela-t-il. Mais à cause du sort de Gabriel, il n'entendit pas que sa voix était juste une énorme voix rauque, sortit des profondeurs.

Dean s'arrêta net en entendant cette horrible voix. Il plissa les yeux pour voir ce qui se trouvait devant, puis pâlit d'un seul coup. Son cauchemar était devenu réalité. Ni une ni deux il partit dans l'autre sens en hurlant.

Balthazar du se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire.

Castiel ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Dean avait réagi de cette façon, il se retourna pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose derrière lui, mais rien. Il haussa les épaules et décida de courir après le jeune homme.

De son côté Sam avait entendu le cri de détresse de son frère et il commença à s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas normal du tout. Il commença à courir lorsqu'il entendit un craquement de branche un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Il s'arrêta pour écouter plus attentivement. Un clown des plus terrifiant apparut d'un coup, avec son rire atroce et l'air un peu trop menaçant. Sam avait d'abord pensé que c'était Gabriel qui lui jouait un mauvais tour, mais il manquait quelque chose à ce costume qui lui aurait permis de vraiment le reconnaître.

« Oh putain de merde, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe de moi. » Se plaignit d'une petite voix Sam qui commençait à reculer avec précaution. Puis il partit d'un coup en courant, toujours plus vite lorsqu'il entendit l'horrible chose qui le suivait.

Gabriel avait du mal à courir, rigolait et courir n'était pas super. Il s'arrêta un instant pour souffler un peu puis reparti à la poursuite du troll.

Dean continuait de courir sans se retourner. Il ne voulait pas savoir si cette chose était encore derrière lui. Soudain il percuta quelque chose et se retrouva le cul par terre.

« Dean ! » Hurla son frère.

« Sammy. Faut pas rester là il y a une putain de Faucheuse qui me course depuis tout à l'heure. » Grinça Dean en se relevant.

« Ouai mais derrière j'ai un horrible Clown Maléfique, qui n'est pas Gabriel. » Souffla Sam.

« Oh crap ! On fait quoi maintenant ? » Dean jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit la silhouette de la Faucheuse arrivée petit à petit.

« On n'a rien pour nous défendre et je ne me suis jamais battu contre une Faucheuse. » Sam chercha une échappatoire un peu partout.

« Tu peux oublier de combattre la Faucheuse. » Dit Dean avec une sensation de sueur froide dans le dos.

Les deux entités s'approchaient de plus en plus, et les frères ne savaient pas du tout quoi faire, rentrer dans la forêt même était trop dangereux et ça les ralentiraient trop.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? » Fit la voix terrifiante de Castiel qui arrivait rapidement.

« Cette Faucheuse ce fou de notre gueule où je rêve ? » Fit Dean en regardant son frère les sourcils froncés.

La Faucheuse Castiel fit ce geste qui le démasqua immédiatement. Elle pencha la tête, un geste typiquement Castielien.

« Dean, c'est Cas ! » Fit surpris Sam.

« Hein ? Tu débloques ou quoi ? Il n'a pas cette immonde voix, et encore moins ce costume de malheur. » Demanda Dean mi-énervé, mi-surpris.

« Bordel Cassie, tu peux pas te retenir de faire ce... Ce geste ! » Râla le Clown qui arriva derrière Sam, qui par réflexe s'avança un peu plus.

« Gabriel ? » Gronda Dean en se retournant.

« JOYEUX HALLOWEEN » Hurla Gabriel en montrant toutes ses dents.

Sam se retourna et s'approcha très près de ce nabot aux farces horribles. La colère crépitée dans ses yeux.

Gabriel claqua des doigts et tous se retrouvèrent à nouveau à l'entrée de la forêt, Castiel avait retrouvé son déguisement de départ et sa voix, et Dean rassuré l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras.

« C'est la PIRE blague que tu as pu nous faire... » Grinça Sam qui se retenait de lui mettre un coup de poing.

« Rhô aller, on s'est bien amusé non ? » Fit Gabriel en levant les mains devant lui.

« Toi peut être ! Mais pour nous c'était pire que nos cauchemars ! » S'étrangla Dean.

« Eh Balthazar aussi s'est bien éclaté ! » Bouda Gabriel en croisant les bras.

L'Archange haussa les épaules et fut soudainement très intéressé par des gamins qui passaient non loin.

« Bon on rentre, et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'Halloween ! » Râla Dean qui avait lâché Castiel.

En rentrant, Dean se dépêcha de se changer, d'enlever ces lentilles qui commençaient à le déranger. Puis il sauta dans la douche brûlante, il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre.

Sam trop claqué avait demandé à Gabriel un coup de main, et d'un claquement de doigt il se retrouva propre comme un sous neuf. La télé avait été allumée par Balthazar qui zappait en baillant. Toujours en costume, il avait commencé à manger des bonbons, faisant bien attention de faire le moins de bruit possible, avec Gabriel dans les parages, c'était dangereux.

Castiel regarda Sam et Gabriel avec un petit sourire. Les deux hommes se chamaillaient car Gabriel ne voulait pas ôter son costume, le trouvant très réussi. Ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Sam.

L'ange s'éclipsa, direction la chambre de Dean. Par habitude il ne toqua pas et entra directement, il trouva Dean, torse nu qui boutonnait son jean. Castiel eut un petit frisson et referma la porte derrière lui.

Dean le savait présent, il eu un petit sourire et s'approcha de lui.

« C'est quand même mieux sans ce déguisement horrible de Faucheuse. » Fit le chasseur en posant une main sur la joue de Castiel, qui s'y appuya tout de suite.

« Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ça, hein ? » Demanda l'Ange.

« Carrément pas. » Rigola Dean.

Castiel se pencha et embrassa doucement Dean, dont la main quitta sa joue et s'installa sur sa nuque.

Les mains de Castiel glissèrent dans le bas du dos du chasseur et il se colla un peu plus à lui. Les baisers de Dean le retournaient toujours autant, il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Ils furent coupés dans leur élan de tendresse par un cri un peu trop aigu.

.

« Balthy c'est mes bonbons ! » Hurla Gabriel en bas.

Les deux hommes entendirent ensuite plusieurs chaises tombaient, Sam qui hurlait aux Archanges de s'arrêter et le rire tonitruant de Balthazar qui apparemment ne comptait pas laisser Gabriel manger les bonbons.

Dean regarda Castiel et un fou rire les prit. Cette soirée était vraiment n'importe quoi.


End file.
